Blair Fowler
Laura Elizabeth "Blair" Fowler (born April 1, 1993) She posts beauty and fashion videos on YouTube , Blair goes under the username juicystar07 , ''Her videos include makeup tutorials, hauls , gift ideas , etc. Her videos gained a lot of viewers . As of May 2014 Blair's channel (''juicystar07) ''has gotten over 251 million views and 1.686M subscribers Blair also has a vlog channel named ''otherjuicystar07 ''on YouTube where she posts vlogs and random things happening in her daily life including juicy jabber, beauty blabber, etc . Early life Blair was born '''Laura Elizabeth Fowler '''on April 1, 1993 in Augusta, Georgia , She has 2 other sisters : Elle and Hannah . The Fowlers relocated after Blair's 5th birthday from New Orleans to Kingsport , Tennessee. Where Blair attended Dobyns-Bennett High School. Blair recently moved with her sister Elle to Los Angeles . Career Blair was convinced by her sister Elle to start posting videos on YouTube . Later Elle and Blair got their first exposure outside of YouTube which was through Seventeen magazine. Seventeen asked them to be "Beauty Smarties" for the magazine. So they can share their makeup tips and tricks with the readers . They were featured in a few issues . .Their first media appearance came not long after. Good Morning America interviewed the Fowler sisters for a segment on hauling . " . According to the segment their YouTube careers became very successful . Blair had to leave school and become home-schooled so she can have more time to focus on her videos. Elle and Blair are at the forefront of the hauling trend. They were featured in many interviews and segments on the subject of "hauls" after their Good Morning America segment . Both fowler sisters were featured on a segment on KTLA on hauling alongside fellow youtuber and Blair's Friend Bethany (''Macbarbie07) . Another KTLA segment stated that despite the number of the many fans they have they encountered a great deal of hate and backlash. The fowler sisters have gotten lots of criticism from hauling . Some told them they were fake and hiding the fact that they were paid by some of those companies . The media was very critical about the hauling trend. They also used Elle and blair's videos as an example of how those haul videos can be highly influential and can cause many side effects. They were featured in many magazines such as glamour , Marie Claire , and seventeen . And other news outlets such as ABC news ,Good Morning America ,and The New York Times style section. The sisters have a wide-reaching influence. In 2011 , Blair was contacted by Disney Studios. They offered her a background role in the movie PROM as Leah. This was Blair's first ever film role. She is not sure whether to pursue her career in acting or not . The sisters were nominated together for a teen choice award in 2011. But lost to Rebecca black Projects and Other *The sisters appeared in teen fashion magazine Teen Vogue *Elle and Blair both modeled in the New York Fashion Week. Blair was the youngest makeup artist ever to be at the New York Fashion Week. *Elle has a book reviewing segment on her vlog channel (EllesGlitterGossip) Titled Glitteratures *Elle along with her sister Blair host a show for U Look Haute called beauty vlogger boot camp. *Elle and Blair are on the Blush.com curator panel . Where they show people their monthly picks. Also for all the people who visit the site can check out their blog posts on the site *In May 2012 , the duo announced that they will be releasing their own makeup line called Skylark. *The sisters will be releasing a book in fall 2012 titled "Beneath the glitter" *Elle and blair signed an agreement with Kinectic Content to star in a reality show . *Elle and Blair have a cell phone accessory line on cellairis *The Fowler sisters have their own webstore where they sell cute stuff its called Glitzy Glam Personal life *Blair adores monkeys ! She has been a monkey lover since she was a little girl. She still collects them *Blair shares an apartment in Los Angeles with her sister Elle *Blair has a dog named Teddy *Blair's best friend Sheridan Edwards died in February 2012 because of car accident . She went through a hard time and was very depressed . She says she still remembers their last conversation together. *Blair's 2012 new year resolution is to change up her haircut , style , color ,etc . Quotes "OMGDOUBLEHKP" "My alien antenna so i can contact the mother ship and plan a domination to destroy the world" " I've been journaling a lot lately, well since about february"